Forgotten- Chaos Walking prequel
by Fictionstar13
Summary: Viola Eade has been waiting two months for Todd Hewitt to wake up. So when he finally opens his eyes, she is overjoyed. Here's the catch; Todd has lost many memories, including all things Viola. As Viola tries to cope with this acknowledgement that her Todd may very well not be hers anymore, Todd himself has to decide if he wants to renew a friendship he doesn't even remember.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys! This is my idea of what happened after page 603 in Monsters of Men by Patrick Ness. If you haven't read ALL of the series I strongly suggest you don't read this because there are some seriously huge spoilers in this. There will be more to this, so don't think it's a one-shot. Because it's not. I've got a heck of a plot line to wring you through XD. I'm not Patrick Ness but when I do a Todd chapter I will do my absolute best to get his speech down. So sorry that it's so short. I write chapters pretty short in expositions. As soon as I get some time I'll write longer ones! One more thing before you scroll down and read; is Noise capitalized or not? I don't own the book so I'm not sure...Oh well! :) Thank you all for reading this! Enjoy!_

**Viola**

Fifteen times

Fifteen times I have read Todd's mother's journal. Fifteen times I have reread his mother's thoughts, feelings, and ideas. Fifteen times. Fifteen times, where Todd has not woken up.

I sit in my chair now, hands gripping the journal, feeling the familiarity of it.

But not feeling Todd.

After the tenth time reading the journal there had been a change in Todd's sleep. Random spouts of Noise. Sometimes my name, sometimes pictures. At first, the Spackle were sure that he would wake any day and my hopes soared. Ben celebrated…well celebrated as much as you could in New World. His idea of a celebration happened to be going out to talk to Angharrad. I celebrated simply by talking to Todd for a full hour, begging him to come back to me.

But he never did.

1017 is certain Todd is going to wake up but I don't believe him. I think he is simply trying to comfort himself and give him an excuse not to feel as guilty for killing my Todd. His knife. Ben doesn't blame 1017 any more. I however, still feel that rage when I think of the feeling, for those few minutes, when I thought Todd was dead. When I KNEW Todd was dead. His Noise had stopped. I couldn't hear his constant bubble of thoughts, spilling out, true and bright like the sun itself.

Not unlike now. I hear nothing.

Silence.

Ben walks in. He startles me because normally, he approaches with a way that you FEEL his Noise. You can feel his warmth and happiness as he gets closer to his son. His Todd.

His Noise is the same as always, happy, warm, and unusually clear.

"Hey Ben." I greet him, smiling.

He looks up, his Noise suddenly opening up, and for a second, I can hear his noise like a man's noise should be, piling on top of itself, words upon words upon words.

**Todd** and** Spackle's war** and **the Sky** and **The Land connects **and **Todd **and **Viola** and **Todd **and **Todd **and **TODD!**

I flinch back at the intensity of his sudden yell and in his noise I see…I see...

I whirl around to see just what Ben was seeing. Todd. My Todd. His eyes are wide open and his Noise just as innocent as it used to be and I know that no matter if he changes and speaks like Ben, I would always love him. He would still be just Todd. He sits up, his face troubled but when he sees me, confusion swept across his face.

Without even skipping a beat I hurl myself into him. The smell of him, the feel of him and…oh how I've missed him! I was about to say something, not caring what, just as long as it was to Todd…

When _he_ says something that brings my world crashing down.

"Do I know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I have not edited completely, so sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes if I have any._

**Viola**

I pull back, "You…don't remember?" I squeak, surprise and shock clear in my voice.

Todd squints at me in confusion, like he is trying to see through a haze of mud, "You…" he pauses again, "You look _familiar_…but I'm not so sure."

Ben swoops into Todd's line of sight and murmurs, "Todd?"

Todd glances up and his noise spikes loudly, "Ben."

He rips himself from my arms and launches into Ben's where, for a moment, their noise is bundled up and so bright and warm, I have to look away. I sit down hard on one of the moss woven chairs the Spackle make and stare Todd. Hurt and confusion is going through my mind, confusing me to the point I can't make sense of anything. All I know is that Todd, my Todd, who knows me better than anybody else, who I know better than anybody, doesn't remember me.

Todd turns towards me now, askings all over his noise like a whirlwind of hurt, "I'm sorry…but _do _I know you?" he asks again.

I bleakly nod, not sure what do say. Ben's noise is full of concern towards Todd and me, but it's also full of joy that he has his son back after almost a full three months of waiting, "You don't remember Todd?"

Todd's eyes are bright and confused as he shakes his head, "She looks familiar…how do I know her?"

Ben murmurs something and then he turns towards Todd more directly. He does something that shocks me.

He starts sending pictures to Todd, pictures of me and him. Me on Angharrad, memories of Todd standing protectively next to me, looking like he'd hurl himself in front of a bullet if need be to save me. Todd and I kissing in the tent -though that isn't supposed to have been known- me staring at Todd, full of concern. Todd's eyes are getting wider and wider by the second as Ben rears down full force with these memories, some he shouldn't know, weren't there for, but had them perfectly accounted for.

When Ben is done and running out of memories, Todd shakes his head, "That's not possible…I don't know her." Then he gives me an apologetic look and a shrug, "Sorry."

I stand up, "You don't remember Todd Hewitt?! You don't remember how you found me in the swamp? You don't remember my parents? You don't remember blowing up that bridge with me? You don't remember saving me from Aaron, even if it meant sacrificing Manchee? You don't remember running miles upon miles, just to save me?" My voice is a whisper now, "You don't remember us?"

Todd's eyes are narrowed now, "I remember Manchee, and I remember the bridge, but you weren't there." His voice gets uncertain, "At least…I don't think you were."

I'm suddenly mad, a torrent of rage flowing through me, "Who blew up the bridge? Why would you go headlong into Aaron?"

He is confused now, "I…I…"

Before he can say anything I whirl out of the tent, already choking on tears, trying desperately to stay calm until I got to Angharrad.

**Todd**

I watch the girl go with a building sense of panic and confushun. I swing my legs around to follow her but Ben stops me, putting an arm 'round my shoulder.

"Do you truly not remember her?"

I nod.

He swallows and mutters to me, "If you do not remember, then somethin' went wrong during the healing process."

I frown, "What exactly happened anyway? I mean, I understand that 1017 shot-"

Ben interrupts me, "How much do you remember?"

I squint for a moment, "I remember the pain, I remember suddenly I couldn't breathe…I remember you and…and…" I struggle now, tryin' to dreg up a name.

Ben was quiet for a moment, before saying quietly, "Viola."

My frown gets deeper, "That girl?"

Ben nods, "Yes. That is who was with me. Along with 1017- I mean the Sky. Though the Sky didn't say nothing at all until you were…" He swallows, suddenly looking tense.

I reach out to him with my noise, not at all sure what to do. So instead of comforting him, I ask a question to distrakt him

"So how come my noise ain't orderly like yers? Like how come I can't speak through it like it's from my own mouth?"

Ben looks at me and then says quickly, "I think that the reason I speak the language of the land is because I'm a natural barrier twixt humans and Spackle. Wilf too. You don't know this, but just after The Sky released the waters on the town, and before Prentiss died, The Sky led an army to the hill where the Answer and some town folk were camped out. I wanted to warn them, so bad that I must have some how created the connection."

I look at my shoes, "I really do know that girl?"

Ben's face is somewhere twixt confushun and worry, "I'd say more than just know her Todd. You two have shared more than one intimate moment."

I look up at him, face glowing pink from embarrassment, "I didn't-?"

He hears it in my Noise and quickly reassures me, "No. Not like that. Not that I know of at least."

My Noise turns grey with relief, "Good." I suddenly remember Angharrad and my Noise is filled with worry about her. "1017 didn't hurt Angharrad, did he?"

"No. Although Viola took her out for a ride. I'll make sure you get to see her whenever they get back."

Suddenly the door to the tent swings open and in walks…

1017.

The Sky.

The Spack who hates me.

Killed me.

1017's Noise spikes from surprise and pleasure to see me awake.

_The Knife is awake. _He shows, clearly pleased at this, _Todd has healed. _

To hear my name spoken in his Noise was like a weight being dropped from my shoulders. He bared no visible grudge on me anymore.

Ben's own Noise was kind, but askings clouded up from the middle of it.

_He has lost memories. _Ben shows. _Many memories. _

_What memories?_ 1017 asks, concerned.

_A whole person. _Ben shows and then he speaks, "He's forgotten his One in Partikular. His Viola." His Noise also shows her name. _Viola. Lost Viola. _

As 1017's Noise spikes with surprise, I think to myself how unnerving this was.

I've lost someone I don't even know.

'Cause...I don't know the girl, Viola. I _don't._

Right?

_AN: Right?! XD 2nd Chapter and he's already doubting himself. *sighs* poor Viola. :( Okay so this is where the action picks up a bit. I'm more likely to finish another chapter sometime next Wednesday because I'm going to be gone ALL WEEKEND. (not complaining though cause I'm going places I like to go.) Thanks to the people who have favorited/followed me. You know who you are! Thanks again for reading this and please take the time to review whenever cause it makes me feel amazing to even hear harsh comments about my story cause it means you took the time to talk to ME. Alright, posting another story soon, not Chaos Walking related, but rather from Divergent AFTER *SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* Tris dies and they put out her ashes yada yada yada...it has something to do with Tobias and another girl he may or may not know. ^*^ and don't get all huffy with me cause, yes, I ship Tris and Tobias to high heaven but I think Tobias would, with the right girl and the right push, maybe fall in love with another girl. Soooo go check it out if you follow me and get an alert. XD Thanks guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A:N This is mostly just a filler. It has a little bit of old information, and a bit of new information of my own mixed in. I may or may not add in a POV of 1017. I'm going to start working on that Divergent story I told you about so updates may be slower. Thanks guys! _

**Viola**

As Angharrad trots towards the office of the Ask, the long abandoned building used to torture women of the Answer, I allow the tears that had been building up to spill. Angharrad's Noise coos to me, concerned.

_Viola? Viola okay? Todd okay?_

I had forgotten to update Angharrad on Todd. She had learned the word okay during the long three months of asking about Todd.

"He's awake." I whispered to her, "He's fine."

Her Noise rejoices but also is even more concerned for me. It was strange that such a simple animal could have emotions as complicated as ours.

_Viola okay?_

I sigh, "I'm alright girl. Don't worry about me."

She nickers gently at me and slows as we approach the building. I slide off of her and walk towards the Office of the Ask. The back of it seemed untouched but the front was blown apart from the bombs Mistress Lawson had set off in their march towards the town; the same march that had been part of the chaos that was the beginning of the first, and hopefully last, war I had been a part of.

Angharrad seems uneasy and I understood her. She didn't like the silence of the place. It was a few miles from the town, but normally you can hear the _Roar_of the town. Now the entire town- men, women, and Spackle- were headed to the ocean.

Ever since the ocean had been "rediscovered" by Todd and I, it had become a place of gathering. Especially since the Spackle were now a part of our daily lives. Today's gathering was because of Ben and Wilf…and their connection to the Spackle. They seem to believe that everyone can become connected to each other, that we only need to try hard enough and we can become as connected as the Spackle.

Ben was going to try and convince everyone through a vote to begin the process. There was a huge chance we'd be able to convince the town because of Wilf and Ben's position in the council. Wilf being the brave man to go in front of the entire Spackle army to channel the truth of the peace the people wanted. Ben being the link twixt Spackle and humans.

I sit on the ground, leaning against a lone plank that had somehow survived the initial blast and put my head in my hands. I hear Angharrad start to graze, giving me the solitude I craved.

Todd.

His name floated its way unwanted into my head. My stomach contrasts. What a horrible irony it is, that I should get him back and lose him all in the same stretch. I guess Bradley was always right. You can't always have the good without the bad. It just comes with it. Like New World for men. It's now a promise of peace…but also a condemnation of no privacy.

I remember his look of confusion as he looks at me, and my stomach jolts again with anger and sadness. I sigh loudly and it comes out mingled with a sob. Angharrad looks up, startled, and then goes back to grazing with a small _Viola okay?_ that doesn't get answered.

The sobs get more and more concentrated as the despair comes rising up. Along with anger. _Oh_, the anger was so bad that I felt nothing but hatred rip through me. I wanted to hit something.

I get up with a flourish and the first thing in reach, the plank, was thrown across the narrow dirt road. I pick up a rock and throw it to the woods with a scream. It falls twixt me and a figure.

1017.

I glare at him.

"Go away." I snarl, "I don't want to see you."

He only looks at me, his long face sad and conflicted. He wants to go. I see that in his Noise. He wants nothing more but to turn away from me and leave the girl he once tried to kill. The girl he knows loathes him with more hatred than a man ever had for a Spackle.

He also wants to reach out to me.

I see this plain as day as he thinks, his thoughts as unguarded as a lamb. He wants to reach to me as the old Sky reached to him. Comfort me; despair with me. I realize he grieves _for_ me. He feels pain because I feel pain.

I groan and throw myself to the ground, my emotions going flat.

_You are frustrated._

He doesn't ask it, he says it.

"Why do you care?" I huff.

He moves forward, taking this small speech as invitation. _Because the Sky cares for Todd. Todd cares for you, so the Sky cares for you._

Todd, Todd, Todd. No 'The Knife'. Things had changed tremendously.

"Why do you care for someone you wished to kill not four months ago?"

He thinks for a moment before nodding. _It's true. I had hoped for nothing more than to kill him, to be rid of him. I had seen the bad in him, and not the good. Ben has helped me see the good in him and I can't help love Todd the way Ben does. _

I sigh. The anger melts out of me, replaced by the despair I felt earlier.

"What am I going to do?"

_What are we going to do._ 1017 corrects me, _I do not know. I don't think we can replace his memories. _

Angharrad suddenly neighs, nothing but pure horse sound, and sprints back towards town. I stand up, starting to chase after her, when I see him.

Todd is walking with Ben towards us. He sees Angharrad and I see him start to run towards his beloved horse as she continues to gallop to her friend, chanting _Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd okay. _

I feel a wave of pleasure flash through me and hear the same spike in 1017's Noise. The reunion was so happy that I couldn't help but smile. I turn to see 1017 smiling as well and his Noise is pulsing with nostalgia and joy. He is thinking of his own reunion with his own steed. A battlemore he had been given as the Sky.

His Noise is also chanting along with Angharrad.

_Todd okay. Todd is okay. _He then directs it to me, _Todd is okay. We can work through the other things. All that matters now is that he is okay._

I sigh and repeat, "He is okay."

And so am I.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:_ _Super sorry for the long wait and for such a short chapter. The back to school craziness was kind of throwing me off wack for a week and I literally slept for eighteen hours when I got home last Friday. So anyway, I'm starting something kind of new for this Fanficiton. At the end of each chapter I'll also add a poem of sorts. First one will be posted with this chapter. If you want to submit any poems about the series, just DM me and I'll add it EXACTLY AS YOU TYPED IT along with your name if you want me to add your name. If not just put "Anonymous" and that'll work too. __Thanks guys for the patience!_

**Viola**

"Yer mad at me."

Todd's voice floats in from the flap of a spackle tent I was sitting in. I sigh.

"No."

It was true. I _wasn't_ mad at him. I was mad at whatever had made him forget me.

"Yes you are. I can tell."

I look up at him and my heart shudders. His hair is cut short, like when I first met him, and his blue eyes are full of sadness. He stands uncertain, his face scrunched up like he was trying to read me; like he knew me as well as he used to.

"How can you tell, Todd? Cause I'm not mad."

He looks at me for a moment and then glances down at his feet, "I just can tell." He sets his feet straight and looks me in the eye this time, "Lee sent me to come get you. Say's we're leaving for the ocean in a few and he wants you to make certain you've got yerself a horse."

For a moment I almost ask why I couldn't ride Angharrad and then remember that she was, after all Todd's horse and not mine. And I no longer had Acorn. I stand and brush past him. I hear him softly exhale and for a moment, it almost sounded like he said my name.

**Todd**

I follow Viola back outside. We were a stones throw away from the path to the top of the hilltop. The spot where the road to Haven began and zig zagged all the way down. Groups of men, women, and Spackle were milling about. They were the only few people left in town that hadn't already headed to the Ocean.

We part ways as she goes towards the stables and I towards Angharrad. My Noise swirls slowly with confushun at why I want to run after her and tell her that I was sorry. Sorry for what? I wanted to know.

Angharrad nips at me gently and I rub a hand absently through her mane. She had calmed down since our reunion. She no longer felt panicked when I disappeared, though she would constantly ask me if I was okay when I came back. Even now I heard the word **Okay?** shoot into the air. I murmur back to her, "I'm fine girl. Yer fine. Let's find Ben."

A Spackle near me hears Ben's name and immediately the askings go up. Within a minute the Spackle responds in our language. _He is by the Convoy. He is waiting for you and your One in Particular to join him. _

"I'm not his One in Particular."

I whirl around in surprise and see Viola sitting on a white and brown speckled horse. Angharrad greets the beast with a wholehearted **Submit!** But then moves forward to bump noses. The comment stings even though it was true. We weren't together in that way. Not at the moment at least.

The Spackle however doesn't seem to hear and turns away, continuing his talk with one of the city women.

Viola looks down at me and her voice is almost monotone, "Let's go. Lee said Ben's waiting."

I mount up and reply softly, "I know." But she's already turning away.

We ride in silence towards New Haven. Haven had been completely destroyed by the river, and not only was it gone, but it was no longer a valley. It was a lake. The backed up dam had caused the rivers to completely change course and the main bit of it had dumped right where hundreds of people used to live. Now we lived up past where the Answer's camp site had been; a few miles west of where the Convoy landed.

Ben told me all about the Convoy and the things I had missed in my sleep. Once things had settled down and the Spackle had decided not to kill all of us, there was a sudden rush to get things ready for the thousands of new people coming to New World. We had to cut trees by the hundreds, making room for expanshun while building what we needed. Setting up trade posts and treaty's with the Spackle was tricky as it had been in the beginning. Because all of Mayor Prentiss's loyal men died in the initial flood, the Spackle had nobody to demand punishment. They tried to protest against the remainder of Mistress Coyle's Answer, but that cry got shot down quickly. They were our best healers and honestly they weren't doing no harm to anyone anymore.

I'm pulled out of my speculashun as we approach the Convoy. It was slowly being taken apart for scrap metal that was being used for things like tools and houses. Viola tried explaining the wires and buttons on the inside but I just couldn't understand it.

Ben sees us coming and walks over, "There you are." He says, sounding relieved, "I was starting to worry Lee had forgotten you two."

Viola grins, "Lee may not have any eyes, but he has a brain."

Ben smiles up at her and then asks, "Are you two riding with Wilf or riding together?"

I look at Viola, hopeful that she would choose to ride alongside me. I _did_ want to get to know her again. Truly.

But she says without pause, "I'll ride with Wilf."

She slides off her horse and goes to the waiting ox cart where Wilf is hooking up his oxen for the long trip. Ben approaches me.

"She ain't never going to talk to me right again is she?"

Ben frowns and tells me, "I'll talk to her. Have you remembered anything at all?"

I shake my head sadly, "No. It's like she's been erased, even though everything else is crystal clear."

Ben gives me a long look and finally says, "You'll remember her. If not, you'll simply reestablish that bond."

"Thanks." I mutter, but a tiny voice in my head is wondering if Viola will even allow me to reestablish the bond at all.

Todd-

Submistted by Fictionstar13

I am the circle

And the circle is me

Wipes away Todd's

Misery


End file.
